Everything He Left Behind
by magicfreak007
Summary: After destroying Voldie in his 7th year, Harry took a year off. Now he back and he has to go back to everything he left behind HPGW
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BECOME AN AUROR?" A man in a black cloak and black baggy pants yelled at a fear-stricken secretary. The air around him was moving as he was beginning to lose control of his magic.

"Well…Mr. Potter, you never took your N.E.W.T.S in your 7th year of school so can't be accepted into the training program." stated the secretary in a small voice.

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I WASN'T AT SCHOOL IN MY 7th YEAR! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Harry yelled again. There was a crack as he grew angrier.

"I'm sure we can arrange for you to go back to Hogwarts and take the NEWTS. " The secretary said from behind the chair trying to calm him.

"Fine," he said "whatever it takes." Harry walked away and apparated on the spot. Once he got home he realized that he would be going back to all he left behind. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

A FEW DAYS LATER

The hall was loud with chatter of the day's end. It was the middle of the school year and the OWLS and the NEWTS were coming up soon. The headmistress, Professor McGonagall, called for silence. "I have a few things to announce before we all go off to bed. We are to have the arrival of a new student. He is going to join in the 7th year group and will take the tests with you at the end of the year. His name is…" She stopped as the Great Hall doors opened to reveal a tall hooded figure. Through a slit in the cloak the students could see that he was wearing baggy black pants and a dark green tunic. "ahhh….Mr. Potter…how nice of you to join us."

The hall erupted into whispers as Harry made his way towards the head table. Harry's eyes swept the hall from under his hood. _Ahh…same old Hogwarts. _He thought as he walked past the Gryffindor table. He then saw her and his heart began to beat faster and faster. "Ginny." He whispered and he then continued on trying to forget the look she gave him. _She must hate me by now. _He told himself.

He continued on walking ignoring the stares and the whispers. _I should have expected this._ He thought as he reprimanded himself. _I mean I was away for an entire year. No one except Ron and Hermione have seen me._ Harry looked up and saw Hagrid motioning wildly for him to sit next to him.

As soon as He got close to the table Hagrid pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "'Arry, ey missed ye too much!" Hagrid then set him down as McGonagall began to speak again

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Mr. Potter here will be joining us in studying and in taking our N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year. Now, on a higher note, the dueling tournament will occur in 2 weeks and all of age students are able to participate. Now off to bed."

As Harry stood, he then was swept up into another bone crushing hug thanks to Hagrid. "Hey, Hagrid." Harry said as he was put down. Harry pulled off his cloak and then smiled up at him. "It's been awhile." Hagrid then proceed to cry and Harry was, yet again pulled into a hug. "Why didn't you write to me?" Hagrid cried out through sobs.

It took a while for Harry to calm Hagrid down. He promised to visit again. Harry walked around the school and recalled his early years in the school. He then came upon on the hallway where he and Ginny were caught snogging by her brother. He chuckled as he remembered how Ron chewed him out after that and never truly left them alone.

Harry then frowned. _Ginny,_ he thought _If only I could go back in time and change what I did. I never meant to hurt you._

He soon came upon Gryffindor tower and the Fat Lady. "Ahh…Harry Potter…not up to trouble are we? It's nice to see your face again though." Harry lazily then said the password, which was Pygmy Puff.

The door opened to a house full of eager faces. Harry put on a mask of seriousness and walked through the crowd which parted like the Red Sea. Harry was about to go up to his dormitory when a girl got in his way. Harry nearly groaned; it was Romilda Vane. He still remembered her attempts to trick him into drinking love potions.

"Move." He said wanting to go up to his room and go to sleep.

"Harry, don't you remember me?" She asked with a sickenly sweet voice. "It's me, Romilda Vane."

"Wait," Harry said as she started to smile. "Yes, I do vaguely do remember this little girl giving me chocolates filled with a love potion trying hopelessly to make me fall in love with her." He pushed past her as the whole common room laughed at what he said. She started to cry and she then ran off.

Harry got ready for bed and was about to fall asleep when there was a bright flash. He shot up with his wand ready to attack only to see Colin and Dennis Creevey with a camera.

"Bloody hell." He muttered. _These must be my room mates_ He thought "Guys, can we wait until later for the exclusive scoop?" He asked annoyed. He pulled the curtains around his bed and then finally fell asleep. When he slept, he dreamt of her.

'_Harry.' Ginny called out as she ran up to catch him. 'Take me with you.' He turned around and told Hermione and Ron to keep going and that he would catch up. 'I can't, Ginny. I told you that it's too dangerous for you.' There was a blasé in Ginny's eyes as he told her that. This was an old argument between them. 'I'm not letting you leave with my brother and put yourselves in danger while I sit here like some decrepit person. I wanna fight.' She retorted with her hands on her hips. Harry looked down at her beautiful face and sighed. 'They would use you against me and I won't let that happen.' She sighed in return. 'Well, at least promise me that you'll come back and get me for the final battle.' 'I will.' _

That was the time he had spoke to her for he never came and got her for the final battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up an hour after dawn. He sat up in his bed and saw that in the night the Creevey brothers opened his curtains. He saw them both laying on the ground asleep, hugging each other. He chuckled quietly and picked up the camera that was next to their sleeping forms. He quickly snapped a quick photo and then pocketed the picture. He smiled to himself as he thought. _Boys hugging makes every school year entertaining. _He got up and grabbed a pair of black baggy pants he bought at a muggle store called 'Hot Topic' and a loose light blue tunic. He walked down to the showers and stepped in.

While in the shower his thoughts strayed to Ginny. _She certainly seemed surprised about me coming here. _Harry thought as he remembered her shocked face the night before. _She certainly is the beautiful person. How could I have left her? _He grimaced and then stepped out of the shower and moved towards the mirror and began to shave his stubble off, only wearing a towel. Harry got dress once he was done shaving and then walked back to his room.

It was now 6:17 and most of the students were beginning to wake. With a few stares from the ones awake, he walked to his room and grabbed his black robe with a design around the edges that changed colors with what color shirt Harry was wearing. Also he grabbed his bag with his books and his wand which he stuck in his robe pocket listening to Moody's warnings of buttocks getting blown off.

When he walked down the stairs to the common room again he ran into a fiery young beauty in his opinion. "Oh…I'm sorr…." he stopped when he realized that it was Ginny who he ran into. Ginny blushed and then replied quietly "Long time no see Harry." Harry nearly flinched and recognized the meaning behind those words. "Hello Ginny" He whispered. Harry let go of her and then walked away. He didn't want to hurt her anymore then he already had.

He went through the portrait and made his way to the kitchens not wanting to eat in the Great Hall. Harry walked down the halls taking old sights and memories. He stopped when he reached the hallway where he and Ginny first kissed.

'_Harry' Ginny had whispered to him. 'What if we get caught by a teacher?' Harry mock frowned down at her and then stated 'You didn't seem too worried about that when you were snogging Dean."' Ginny punched him lightly in the arm and then leaned in slightly touching her lips to his. _

Harry shook the memory away and continued to the Kitchens. Upon arriving he was met by House elves that were only too happy to given him food. He finished his meal and roamed the hallways.

Groups of girls whispered about Harry as he walked around. As he walked by he heard parts of their whispers, "he's so hot" "I wonder if he likes blondes?" Even some of the guys were whispering about him, "Man, what I would give to be in his shoes." "I wish I was as famous as him." Harry held in the comments he wanted to yell at those people as he walked to his first class, Defense.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry walked into the classroom an immediate hush fell. Harry ignored all the stares he got and looked to see who his teacher would be, since he/she wasn't at dinner the night before. His jaw then dropped. "Tonks?" He asked flabbergasted.

The young woman in the front looked up and then smiled. "Wotcher Harry" She said she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Harry stood there transfixed. Tonks then let go of him and proceed to smack him on the head with a rolled up piece of paper.

"Don't. You. Ever. Leave. Us. Again. You. Moron." She said between smacks. "Tonks!" Harry yelled trying to cover his head. She stopped and then pulled back. "I now go by Professor Lupin." She said holding up a hand to show a simple gold band around her ring finger.

Harry laughed, which was a rare thing for him now. "Moony finally got up the courage to ask, huh?" Harry bent down and picked up his bag which he dropped on the floor. He walked back to last row of desks and plopped down in the chair.

The bell rang signaling that classes were starting. Tonks then began to take control of the class. "Now class, today we'll be starting on the patronus charm. Now what does the patronus charm do?"

Harry soon began to fall into deep boredom. He had already perfected his charm years ago. He put his head down on the desk and began to fiddle with his desk. Ten minutes later he heard someone yelling his name. He looked up with a bored expression set on his face.

"Harry," Tonks said with anger in her voice "Since you seem to find my explanation on how to properly perform the patronus charm, why don't you come up here and perform the spell." Harry shrugged and slowly walked up to the front of the room.

He stood at the front of the room and loosely held his wand in his hand. "Any particular target, **Professor**? Tonks grimaced at his formality and pointed at far wall.

Harry faced the wall and loosely pointed his wand at the wall. It looked as if he wasn't trying. He then took a defensive stance and then yelled "Expecto Patronum!" thinking of the first time he kissed Ginny. At first, it seemed that the spell did not work but then the tip of Harry's wand turned a blinding bright blue. A stag then charged out of his wand and ran about the room. Harry's wand tip then turned that blinding bright blue again and a large dog ran from the tip. It joined the stag's side and they both ran about Harry waiting for the last figure. Finally, Harry's wand tip turned a blinding bright red and a phoenix flew out. The figures traveled around the room for a few minutes but then disappeared into smoke.

Harry looked up to see a stunned class. _They're only amazed by the magic. _he thought angrily _they don't know the true meaning of my patronus._ He turned on the spot and walked back to his seat.

Tonks was the first to come out her stupor. "Umm…well done Harry…" she said and then moved on with class.

_This is a waste of my time. _Harry thought. I_ could be training to be an auror but nooo…they are making me come back to this damn school. _He put his head on the desk. When he was about to fall asleep, the bell rang. He got up and walked past all the people staring at him.

Harry's day soon fell into a system. First the class would stare at him as if he had two heads. Then the teachers would treat him as if he were a god. He would then sit in the far back of the room and then would be yelled at for sleeping while they were teaching. They would ask him to perform the spell or charm they were teaching. He then would do said spell or charm perfectly and powerfully. He would sit do and then fall back asleep. This happened for all of his classes up until his last one which was transfiguration.

Harry walked into the room expecting this class to be like all the others but then he saw her. He stopped in his tracks and then stared at Ginny. She was talking to Luna Lovegood and she was smiling about something. Harry smiled. _It's been awhile since I last saw her smile. _He thought to himself. He then shook his head and then walked to the back to the room and sat down. He put his head down on the desk and then proceed to fall asleep. But that was a mistake, Romilda Vane came up and sat next to him and made a lot of noise about it.

Harry inwardly groaned and then lifted his head to stare at her. "Was my rejection last night not enough or do you like getting insulted?" He asked dejectedly. She smiled down at him and the whispered into his ear. "I know you like me; you don't have to hide it now." She leaned in to kiss him but he had sat up and put his hand roughly over her mouth. "I don't like you and if you value your well-being then you will get and walk away right now."

Romilda's eyes widened and she went back to her friends with tears in her eyes. He sighed in relief and put his head back down. The bell rang and he heard the ever so strict voice of Professor McGonagall call out. "Now class, today we will be continuing on work on transfiguring your desks into pigs. Now I want to see at least one desk turned into a pig today."

Harry looked around the room and tried not to laugh at the spectacle before him. All the students were hopelessly trying to transfigure their desks. Somehow one boy had singed his eyebrows off in the process. He chuckled and then pointed his wand down at his desk and muttered the incantation. There was a loud squeal and before him there was a large pig before him.

McGonagall looked up from her book and gasped. The rest of the class looked back at Harry dumbstruck. They had been trying to do that spell for days and Harry was able to achieve it on his first try.

McGonagall got up and walked to the back of the classroom. She transfigured the pig back into a desk and then said 'Well, Well, Well, Mr. Potter it seems as if I underestimated you. I want to talk to you after class." She walked back to the front of the room and continued read.

The stares at Harry continued though. He mentally shrugged and then looked up at a particular pair of eyes. They held pain and frustration and something else that Harry couldn't identify. He looked into those eyes longingly but then looked back down. He sat at his desk and put his head down.

Class finally ended and Harry was the only one to completely transfigure his desk. Though Ginny was able to make her desk turn pink and walk around. Harry walked into McGonagall's office. She was sitting behind her desk. "Harry, please sit down; have a biscuit." Harry took the seat in front of her and grabbed a biscuit. "Now Harry, I believe you have some explaining to do. I mean when you were last here you couldn't transfigure for your life and now you did one of the most complex spells in one class period."

Harry shrugged and the replied "Well, I guess when I destroyed Voldemort…" McGonagall shuttered at his name. "A large portion of his knowledge of magic and a large portion of his magical powers were transferred to me." He ate the biscuit and then grabbed another.

McGonagall pondered this while Harry munched on biscuits. "I suppose that is logical see what happened last time you 'destroyed' him. Well, I suppose you would want to get to dinner." She then smiled. "Give Dobby my regards." Harry smile back at her.

He left the office and walked down to the kitchens and took some chicken and a treacle tart for dinner.

Harry ate on the way to Gryffindor tower and once he got there everyone else was down at dinner. _Peace and Quiet _He thought. _Perfect time for a shower. _Harry walked into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around him self. He heard a flash and two gasps.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked up to see the two Creevey brothers staring at him. Harry looked down at himself and swore.

Harry had changed since the last time he was at Hogwarts. Harry was no longer the awkwardly tall teenager he had been. His shoulders had filled out and he now was ripped. But that was not what made the two brothers gasp. Harry now had tattoos running down both of his arms. On his left arm there were words, but every few minutes the language would change, so the message on his arm was hidden but the really shocking thing was on his right arm. Down his right arm there were names. Those names were:

Lily Potter

James Potter

Cedric Diggory

Sirius Black

Albus Dumbledore

Harry looked at the Creevey brothers angrily. He walked over to his pants and out of the many pockets he pulled out a picture of those two hugging. He walked up to them and whispered angrily "If you two don't want this picture posted around the school tomorrow. I suggest you keep you mouths shut about what you saw." He smiled over their horrified expressions. "Now scat!" He said as he grabbed the new picture of him and walked into his dormitory. He put a pair of boxers on and went to sleep. That night he had a reoccurring nightmare.

_Harry was running in an endless hallway with locked doors. He was being followed. The people following him called after him. 'Harry? Harry? Why did you let him kill us?' Harry tripped. The people following him surrounded his fallen form. 'It's your entire fault Harry. You could have saved us all. You failed us. You're weak.' Harry heard a maniacal laughter in the background as the forms of his parents, Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore closed in on him._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat to his magical alarm clock. It was another day of class; he groaned and fell back to his bed.

Harry looked over to the other beds in the dormitory the showed the sleeping forms of the Creevey brothers. He hoped for their sake that they kept quiet about his tattoos. Harry didn't need any more rumors floating around about him. He walked up to the mirror and fingered the names on his arm. _So many lives. _He thought_. And for what? _He sighed and went to get dressed.

Over the next two weeks the Creevey brothers avoided him like he avoided Ginny. Harry was getting sick of his time at Hogwarts. He had been asked out by 17 girls and 2 boys (which still freaked him out), he had been attacked by 9 different people (ending in that the attackers were sent to the Hospital Wing), and he had slept through every class and still was able to beat all the other students.

Harry seemed to be going through a system everyday. Until the morning the sign-ups for the dueling competition started.

Harry felt unusually happy that morning and had a feeling that he should actually try that morning. He hopped out of bed and then walked over to his trunk. It was similar to the one Moody had in that it had many compartments to store things. He opened a certain lock and he pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans and a form fitting spandex like t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Harry dug to the bottom of his trunk and smiled when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a cloak.

At first the cloak looked like any other but upon further inspecting. The cloak was really made of black leather. Harry pulled out his favorite pair of worn combat boots and put them on. He looked at his refection and he seemed to be missing something. He then pulled a fang earring from his trunk and put it in his left ear.

Harry walked out of his dormitory right into a very soft and appealing form. They toppled down the steps onto the common room floor. Harry looked down to see none other than Ginny Weasley. Harry held back a blush and smiled slowly. "We have to stop meeting like this." He said with a bit of laughter in his voice to hide how his heart was beating faster and faster. Ginny blushed and then smiled back at him. Harry got up off of her and pulled her up with ease.

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable. He had spent the last two weeks trying to ignore his feelings for Ginny. He didn't want to mess up her life again.

He walked past her into the hall it was a Saturday and while most people were sleeping he decides to actually go to the Great Hall and eat there. He had been eating in the kitchens ever since his first meal at Hogwarts. When he got into the hall it fell silent expect for the teachers' talking.

Harry's cloak billowed around him as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table. He sat down at a spot where there were about 5 seats on both sides in-between him and other students.

He ignored the whispers and began to eat as if he hadn't in weeks. He smiled to himself as he remembered that Ron used to eat like this all the time. He then noticed that some sat down right next to him. He looked up and saw Ginny sitting next to him. He shrugged and then went back to eating. _She can sit next to me but that doesn't mean I have to talk to her. _He thought. But only a few minutes later all the seats around him were filled with Ginny's friends. He was close to twitching as they all tried to talk to him when all he wanted was to be left alone. He ignored all of their questions and talk until they got onto the subject of Sirius Black.

His eyes began to darken as some students began to say that he was guilty while others (Ginny included) argued his innocence. He was able hold in his ever rising anger until an ignorant seventh year stated "He deserved to die. His killed all those people and he then escaped from prison. I mean, does an innocent man run?" That was what made Harry crack. He stood up and pulled his wand out on the kid.

The air around him sounded like a thunderstorm, it was cracking and booming as Harry lost control. Harry then yelled at the kid "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY GODFATHER EVER AGAIN!" His voice boomed across the Great Hall. "HE WAS A GREAT WIZARD! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" Harry turned to the rest of the hall. "YOU ALL STAND THERE LIKE YOU'RE MY FRIEND, BUT NONE OF YOU ARE MY FRIENDS! ALL OF YOU TURNED AWAY FROM ME WHEN I SAID VOLDEMORT WAS BACK! NO ONE BELIVED ME! EXECPT A SELECT FEW, THAT INLCUDED SIRIUS!"

Harry began to calm down and he stalked off to the front of the Great Hall where the teachers sat. They all stared at him as did the rest of the hall. "Here." he said giving Professor McGonagall his entry to the dueling contest. He walked out the hall, but stopped to glare at the sixth year. He slammed the door shut behind his as he turned a corner. He went to a wall and sank down to the ground. He put his head in his hands and let tears fall down his face silently.

He felt a light hand on his shoulder. He looked up quickly to see Ginny. She knelt down before him and put her arms around him as the tear kept falling. Harry didn't whether they stayed like that for 2 minutes or 2 hours all he knew was that he was in the arms of the person he loved.

He looked up into her eyes and then leaned in for a kiss. He lightly touched his lips to hers. His hand went to her cheek and gently caressed it. Ginny's hands went to his arms and even though they were covered in leather he still flinched and pulled back.

He walked off towards the Great Hall. _You don't wanna hurt her again_. He told himself. _Stupid, that's what you are. _ He made his way to through the post-breakfast rush from the Great Hall. He then stopped and fell. Someone had used a stunning charm against him. Since he was distracted, he was hit with the full force.

He looked up to see Ginny with her wand out, pointed at him. She was flushed and Harry could tell that she was pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry couldn't say anything or move anything (except his eyes). He looked around at the shocked faces and mentally sighed.

"Now listen to me Harry Potter and listen good." Ginny said with her hands on her hips mimicking her mother. "I don't want to be protected by you, or anyone else for that matter. I am of age and I make my own choices." She crouched down next to his face and then whispered in his ear so no one could hear her "I Love You." She took off the charm and then stood back up.

Harry lay on the ground for a few more seconds letting what she said soak in. _She loves me! She loves me! She doesn't hate me! _He slowly got up to his feet and turned to a very anxious Ginny. "I love you too, Ginny." He said so everyone around them could hear. He leaned in passionately kissing Ginny, receiving catcalls from the guys and angry cries from the girls.

They were so busy that they didn't notice the flash of a camera or the teachers coming up to see what all the traffic was for. "Mr. Potter! Miss Weasley! What Sort of example are you setting for the younger students?" McGonagall cried. "Now scat…all of you!"

Harry and Ginny walked off towards the grounds as the other students trudged off to go about their day.

It was only McGonagall and Tonks left in the hallway. McGonagall reached into her pocket and pulled out 5 galleons. She then put them in Tonks' hand. "Like I said Minerva, Harry is thick but he's thick enough to wait 5 weeks." She walked off tossing the coins in the air and catching them.

Back to Harry and Ginny

Harry and Ginny were sitting by the lake talking and holding each other.

"Your brothers are gonna kill me." Harry said looking over the peaceful lake.

"What? They would never hurt you...they love you like a brother." Ginny said snuggling closer to him.

"Ok…I didn't want to tell you this because I knew that you would kill them but…Do you remember that Easter break right after we started dating? The one where I came home cold and sopping wet at 11:30?" Ginny nodded. Harry then continued. "Well…I really didn't slip into the pond like I said I did…..Ummm…your brothers sorta threw me in. They said my hormones needed to cool off…Ron had told them how he found us in the hallway that time and…well…" He blushed. "They said they didn't want me to…force…myself on you." His blushed turned a deeper red which could have put Ron's blush to shame.

Ginny sat up fuming. "They are sooo gonna get it when I see them…" Harry quickly changed the subject. "So…who was that guy I was yelling at in the Great Hall?"

Ginny looked up at Harry. "Don't you remember him? It was Andrew Kirke…he was one of the beaters that replaced Fred and George when they got kicked off the team. He's going to be in the tournament too."

Harry smiled evilly thinking of all the charms he could use on him if he faced him in the tournament. "The tournament's tomorrow, right?" Harry asked

"Yeah… my whole family is coming down to watch." Harry grimaced. He didn't want to face the whole Weasley family at once. It had been a year since he had seen anyone but Ron or Hermione, and even then, he didn't see them much.

Ginny noted the grimace. "You know, you have to face them sometime. Mum had kittens when only Ron and Hermione came back. We all missed you…I missed you…" She leaned up and kissed him on the lips passionately.

Harry's hand went to her face and held it, while Ginny's arms went around Harry's waist. A few minutes later Harry pulled back and rested his forehead on hers and for the first time in awhile he was truly content.

The next morning Harry's alarm went off at its usual time but Harry hit the snooze button and fell back asleep. A few hours later Harry woke to a tapping on the window. He got up and looked around the room; both Colin and Dennis were gone. Harry shrugged and thought. _They must have gone down early to greet their parents._

Harry let the post owl in and paid for the newspaper, but didn't really look at it. He went down to the deserted common room and then went to the showers. Once he was done he went back to his dormitory and looked for something to wear. Harry ended up wearing his black leather pants, a Weird Sisters concert shirt with the arms ripped off, his black leather cloak, his combat boots, and one fang earring. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, _It's been a year since Molly last saw me…I wonder if she'll faint?_

Harry went to his bed and picked up the newspaper. He looked at the front page in shock. On it the title read "HARRY POTTER IS BACK, WITH MORE LOVE THAN EVER." Underneath there was a picture of him and Ginny kissing in the hallway. The caption under the picture read "_Photo taken by Colin Creevey._" Harry's eye began to twitch. He marched out of the Tower and went down to the Great Hall looking for blood.

Harry pushed the doors to the Great Hall back and they hit the walls behind them with a crash. The hall had been enlarged so all the families could sit at the tables with their children. He saw the Weasleys looking at him in shock. They did not know about him coming back to Hogwarts. He was too angry to care. He yelled through the now silent hall. "Colin, you little sodder!" As he marched towards Colin he handed the newspaper to Ginny. Harry heard a gasp but he ignored it.

Colin sat up and tried to run away but Harry stunned him with his wand. He was about to curse the little bugger into next year when he felt hands on his shoulders he looked down to see Ginny. "Don't kill him Harry." She said pulling him to their table. She forced him down in the seat next to hers.

Harry looked down at the plate before him not wanting to meet any of the Weasleys' eyes. _Well, this isn't awkward. _He thought sarcastically as he played with his food. Finally someone broke to the silence; it was Ron.

"So…Harry…You're dating my sister again…we might have to have another talk…" Ron snickered at that along with the rest of his brothers.

Harry grimaced and asked "Can we hold off on the talking until after I wipe the floor with these kids in the tournament?"

"Harry…we haven't seen you in awhile..." Mrs. Weasley said "At least you look as though you have been feeding yourself…I wouldn't want you to get too skinny…" Her voice died off and the uncomfortable silence continued. Harry turned to Ginny with a puppy dog pout. "Can I please kill Colin later? He just blew my cover. I didn't want anyone to know I was back…it just complicates things."

Ginny shook her head no while smiling. Mrs. Weasley jumped at the opportunity. "Why didn't you come back home right away? Why did you stay away?"

Harry looked away again. "I needed to find myself…without Voldemort or the prophecy to define me. I needed to find who I was." He muttered. McGonagall then called the Hall to attention. "We now will start the tournament." She waved her wand and the house tables disappeared and it was replaced by a dueling table much like the one Harry saw in his second year.

"Will the contestants step forward?" She asked. Only 8 people stepped forward including Colin, Ginny, Harry, and Andrew. Many of the contestants dropped out once they found out that Harry was going to compete. In the first round, it was Harry vs. a Slytherin guy, Ginny vs. a Hufflepuff girl, Colin vs. another Gryffindor guy and Andrew vs. a Ravenclaw girl. Since there was only one table the duels went on one at a time.

Harry's duel only took one spell which knocked the Slytherin guy out…literally. Ginny's duel took a bit longer but in the end Ginny won with an amazing Bat-Bogey Hex. Much to Harry's dismay Colin lost and Andrew won.

In the second round, it was Harry vs. the Gryffindor guy and Andrew vs. Ginny. Yet again Harry took his opponent out with the same hex. The people looked at him in awe as he stepped down from the arena. Ginny put u a miraculous fight but in the end Andrew hit her with an impediment jinx to win.

McGonagall then announced the final duel. "Now witches and wizards, the final duel is about to begin…it will be between, Andrew Kirke and Harry Potter." Harry somberly stepped on arena an waited for Andrew to step out.

Once Andrew stepped out and then took off his robe and rolled up his sleeves. Harry watched him bored. "Can we hurry it up?" he said. Andrew glared at him and then took the dueling stance. Harry took his lazily. The magical bell rang and they began to walk back. Harry turned with his sheilding charms up and strong. He then was hit with a stunning charm.He was knocked back a step. He looked up at Andrew and smiled. "You can't get at me Andrew…"

Andrew glared and then shot back. "Oh yes, the Great Harry Potter…no one can get at him…you always had an easy life…you never had to work for things…they were handed to you… Quidditch, your wealth, Ginny…you had they easiest life! Everyone loved you!"

Harry was getting pissed. _Easy! He thinks my life is easy! _Harry thought to himself. _I'll show him easy. _Harry then began to cast a complex charm that he created on his own. He began to glow and he then yelled "ELLENDE!" (A/N: ellende means misery in dutch.) A marvelous purple phoenix and a somber mystical song came from Harry's wand. The phoenix began to circle Andrew, moving faster and faster.

A purple veil surrounded Andrew. Everyone in the hall was silent, because they had never seen that spell before. After a few minutes, the hall could hear screams from where Andrew was behind the veil. The screams became louder and louder then they suddenly stopped and the veil disappeared.

Andrew was on the ground crying and whimpering. Everyone was so focused on Andrew, they didn't notice the blood dripping off Harry's right hand. McGonagall was the first to speak. "It seems as though Harry Potter has won the tournament." She walked up to him and mistakenly took his right arm and raised it.

Harry screamed in pain. Everyone looked at his arm and then realized that it had blood dripping down it. He took his arm back and then ripped his leather cloak off. The names on his right arm were dripping blood. He fell to his knees and screamed again. Each named glowed so that everyone in the hall could read them clearly and then the bleeding stopped.

Harry looked up and saw the people closing in on him. He glared and then ran out the room thinking_. I don't need them…any of them._

Everyone stared at the doors Harry had just run out of shocked…again. They stood that way until they heard a small and tired voice behind them. It was Andrew.

"I…I saw…I saw things…his memories…" He gasped out from his position on the ground. "I saw his parents getting murdered…I heard their cries…his father tried to save them both…his mother pleaded for his life to be spared…I…I saw the graveyard…I saw Cedric get killed…I saw You-Know-Who come back…" Tears began to drip down his face silently. "I saw…Harry talking to Sirius…about him leaving the muggles and going to live with him…then I…I saw…get pushed into the veil…then it flashed to Dumbledore…he was talking to Harry about a prophesy…how only Harry could live or Voldemort could live…not both…I…I saw Snape killed him… Harry never had an easy life…never…" Andrew collapsed on the ground sobbing again.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat by the pond where he had saved his Godfather in his third year. Tears slipped down his face silently; he missed them all. Harry cleaned his arm of the blood. He fingered the tattoo on his arm and looked over the pond.

_Damn prophesy! I could have been a normal person if it weren't it. I could have gone home to a mother and a father. So many lives were lost because of me. _Harry sighed. _At least now I can start over. _

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ginny's smiling face. "Hey Gin" He said looking back over they pond.

"Harry, I love you. I want be with you. We can start over, we can forget the past and present. We can just look to the future." and with that she leaned in and began to kiss him again.

Harry then deepened the kiss and sandwiched Ginny between the ground and himself. Harry moved his hands to Ginny's robes and began to remove them. He had both of their outer robes off and he was working on her shirt when there was a shout of "Levicorpus".

Harry shouted as he was brought up into the air as if his foot was held by a hook. From his view upside-down, he saw 5 very pissed off Weasley brothers. Harry gulped and then smiled weakly, "Hey guys." He said. He then saw that he was being put over the pond. "Come on guys! I wasn't gonna do anything! Please, not again!" He began to flail against the curse.

"Harry, you need to cool off…again." Ron said calmly. The curse was then dropped and he fell into the ice cold pond.

"BLOODY HELL!!!" Harry yelled once he resurfaced from the water. He was about to hex Ginny's brothers but they had already left. He swam over to where Ginny was sitting on the ground, laughing. He looked down at her through bangs which were plastered on his face. "What do you think is so funny?" He asked before pouncing on her tickling her within an inch of her life.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Ginny cried between bouts of laughter. Harry relented and collapsed on top of her; getting her clothes wet also.

He then rolled off of her and then they sat there in a contented silence. Until Ginny spoke again, "You realize that you have to go back in there…"

Harry put on a puppy dog pout, "…but I don't wanna…" he whined.

Ginny frowned and then smirk in a similar fashion to Malfoy. She leaned in close to his face and then stopped a centimeter away from his lips. "If you come in…" She moved a little closer to his lip so that they were barely touching. "I might make it worth your while a little later."

Harry had a dumbfounded look on his face he moved in for the kiss when suddenly Ginny moved back and stood up.

"Catch me if you can." She squealed as she ran off towards the school.

Harry shook his head and then got up and sprinted after her. _Man, she's fast._ That was all Harry could think as he checked out her behind as she tried to escape him.

Ginny was already at the school doors when Harry got to them. Ginny looked pointedly at him. "Took you long enough." She said

Harry just smirked down at her. "I was just enjoying the view." Ginny gasped and then smiled.

"Maybe you'll get a private tour sometime." She said with a wink. Ginny grabbed his hand and then looked up at him. "Are you ready to face the music?"

Harry took a deep breath and then forced a smile. "As I'll ever be." They walked through the main doors hand in hand.

2


End file.
